Judgment
by Eolo
Summary: Oneshot. Game based. What makes a man become a devil?


_Disclaimer: The characters and situations of Galaxy Angel are the creation of and property of Kanan and Broccoli.They are used here without permission. This story may be freely distributed, but it should not be altered or used for profit._

**Judgment**

By Megami no Senshi Yami

* * *

**Transbaal**

**Year: 413**

**Location: Elisor.**

Takuto really didn't want to do this.

Yet that's how it was. As the new Commander of the Elisor and former head of the Eonia Counterattack Forces, it was his duty.

He gave a long, silent stare to the mirror. The task itself was simple but not for him. This was the kind of Military procedures that he always disliked.

With a deep breath, he cleared his mind and remembered himself that he had to finish with this quickly in order to assist to the celebration ceremony.

"_The girls must be already waiting for me…"_

* * *

The young male walked thru the halls in a quick pace, heading to the deepest corner of the ceremonial flagship. Both fists clenched and a sturdy expression. Then, he reached his destination: it was a small common door yet with two armed soldiers at the sides.

Takuto wondered if their presence was really necessary in the end…

Upon seeing him, they saluted and opened the door. The blue haired Commander paused for a second before taking the first step. Frowning, but more like a child who had to visit the dentist or do some unpleasurable yet necessary activity before going to a friend's birthday party.

Once he got inside, the door closed behind him. The room was small and illuminated only by a small, white light on the ceiling…

A cell improvised from a storage room.

Takuto looked at him…partially covered by shadows yet perfectly distinguishable.

His long, black and purple, robe was ragged and burned. His long, golden hair was sprawled and having seemingly suffered from the same heat as his clothes. Bangs covered his eyes and his face was dirty with trails of dried blood. Finally, both arms were tied with short, silver shackles which seemed to be quite heavy.

The young Commander swallowed, taking a step forward and called stiffly. "Eonia Transbaal."

Yes, just before the final impact of the Chrono Break Cannon, he managed to escape. He who once waged the war against the Transbaal Empire was now completely defeated.

No response came, yet he continued reciting his words systematically. "You have been found guilty of the crimes of terrorism, parricide and genocide. Now I…"

Takuto stopped abruptly and looked at him. He was there sitting on the floor, in silence and expressionless. Not even his eyes could be seen in the darkness…

The youngster grinned his teeth in anger. "Why?!" he asked fiercely. "Even if you're mentally insane, there's no way! No single reason in the entire universe to kill your own family and all those innocent people!"

He paused for a second, brimming with anger. "I want to know what makes a man become a devil…"

Beats of silence followed. Then, Eonia raised his head and glanced at him. His small, crimson eyes were now visible. "A reason…?" he asked dryly. "Heh…people are so strange…you kill a few and they call you a murderer…you kill thousands and they call you a conqueror…"

A soft smile appeared across his lips, making Takuto's right eye twitch in disgust. "So you think the power you had gave you the right to do what your did?" he hissed darkly.

The smile turned into a wide smirk, almost like if he expected that question. "Tell me…Mr. Mayers…do you know why I was sent into the exile five years ago…?"

Takuto remained cold like a steel wall. "I don't know. But I'm sure that you deserved it for whatever you did."

Eonia gave a short, weak laugh. "Yes…everybody says the same. After all…it was the Emperor who condemned me…and nobody would dare to go against his word…"

The young Commander's eyes narrowed. He wasn't going to fall for such arguments, no matter how do you look at it, he was a criminal. "So that's what you wanted? Revenge?"

"You're sick. You never cared about the people."

The former Prince eyes went down as memories from the past came to his mind. "It is true. I've stopped caring about the people of the Empire long ago…" he declared, while looking at his right hand like if it had some kind of scar. "Have you ever met the Moon Goddess in person?" he asked with a slight tone of sorrowfulness in his voice.

Takuto raised a suspicious eyebrow. He had met her a couple of times, she had a sad expression on her face most of the times but he was glad that it changed into a smile after the war. "Yes I have…"

"And you noticed the sadness in her face…?"

He crossed his arms defiantly and noted. "I had and I can't blame her. You should know why since it was your fault…"

Eonia's smirk disappeared completely and was replaced by a distasteful look. "You're just like everybody else…no different from those I've killed…you and the Angel Tai…calling themselves guardians of the White Moon, without even knowing the true feelings of the woman that is trapped inside…"

"Do you want to know what makes a man to become a devil…? It's own heart…I witnessed the darkness in the Empire. I was sent to the deepest corners of Judecca and I sold my soul to Lucifer in exchange for power…the power to set free the person I loved…"

"Go now and enjoy your victory. I have no regrets for I've reached my objective. I will pray so Gerard Transbaal may find peace in whatever Infernal Circle he is right now…as certain as you or the Army, or anybody would never be able to kill me…"

Takuto did not answer. His body trembled with anger and a strange sensation of emptiness.

He turned his back to him. "…I came to inform…" he started again. "…that under the command of the Holy Mother Shatoyarn…you'll be condemned to perpetual prison…"

With those final words he came out. Just wanting to believe in the justice of his cause and the Angels. To believe that all the bloodshed wasn't for nothing. To believe he did the right thing…

But even when he had already descended from the Elisor, that evil, triumphant laugh still echoed in his head.

* * *

**THE END**


End file.
